


Senior Day

by Anonymississippi



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Baseball, Domestic!AU, F/F, Family Reunion, Fluff, Head cannon gone too far, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6704833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymississippi/pseuds/Anonymississippi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Astra Danvers and her boys get a surprise on the day the school honors the senior players and their families.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Senior Day

**Author's Note:**

> Between the Lines is about to get dark, and I needed some fluff to balance it out. Not beta'd. Slice-of-life with a bad ending.

“And our last senior of the afternoon, with a .425 average and the current record holder for most bases stolen in a single season—Josh Danvers!!!”

The loose chalk on the third base line jitters beneath Astra’s feet as the spectators in the stands clap and holler, thump their shoes in syncopated rhythm on the metal of the bleachers. Nathaniel stands on her left, only thirteen but already up to her ear level. This time next year, he’ll eclipse her in height just like his brother did.

The yelling from the high school kids isn’t as loud as it could be; Astra thinks the metal of the minor league stadium the Southern California Division I high school coaches have commissioned for this final regular season game must be lined with lead-linked fencing. She’s wearing her lead-lined glasses as well, just in case someone notes the resemblance between herself and Supergirl’s occasional airborne ally. Being a congresswoman is one thing, but a congresswoman whose son just signed with UCLA—projected to start as a freshman, if the scouts’ reports have been any indication—puts her more in the spotlight than she’d care to be.

Kara and James cheer and clap with the rest of the fans, the little girl propped on James’s hip waving a blue and silver pompom with vigorous enthusiasm. James has to juggle little Ally carefully because she kicks in her excitement, and James’s sleek camera with the telephoto lens for sports action shots could become casualty to her niece’s squirming.

On Kara’s other side stands Carter Grant, slim, aloof, professional in his light suit jacket. The young man is not a huge fan of sports, but he does own the minor league team that occupies this stadium—to keep a diverse investment portfolio. Astra always found it strange that Kara and Carter maintained a friendship, but she also knew that Kara’s companionship was addictive. Cat Grant and her youngest son held a special relationship with Kara—it was little wonder the team that Carter owned had attempted to recruit Joshua straight out of high school.

But she and Alexandra had been adamant, even when multiple offers began pouring in: the degree comes first, and then a move up to the Minors if he still wants to pursue it. Considering both of the women came from professions where physical prowess only extended so far, they wanted their oldest to have training to fall back on.

“You promise not to make a scene with the umpires again, right?” Joshua asks her, enveloping her in the strongest of hugs. “Even though Mom’s not here to hold you back?”

When had he gotten so much larger? Astra remembers his pictures at sixteen, standing beside him in that silly tuxedo Alexandra insisted was standard fare for human balls— _proms_ , Astra mentally corrects. He had been taller than her, then, but not so broad in the shoulders, not quite a man. Another two years and it will be Nathaniel’s turn, if he opts to stay in high school instead of transferring to the California Technical Institute on early admission. They’re still fielding offers between Berkley and Cal Tech, but Astra doesn’t see any harm in waiting another semester, at least until Alex gets off assignment.

“Joshua is the son of Major Alex Danvers and Congresswoman Astra Danvers,” the loudspeaker announces. “He signed with UCLA on May 4 of this year.”

“May the Fourth be with you!” Nathaniel shouts, and high-fives his brother before the pair clasp hands for a quick embrace, pounding with an open palm on each other’s shoulder blades.

“You two are never staying with Mr. Schott again,” Astra grumbles, smiling through her complaint as the cameras flash around her.

“Mom’s only got six more weeks on assignment,” Joshua says, adjusting his flat-billed ball cap. “You won’t have to worry about Winn’s bad influence for too much longer.”

“You can’t help it, Mother,” Nathaniel says, smiling and waving at the stands as Josh takes up his position on the third baseline, his mitt tucked beneath his armpit. “I think it’s hysterical those old Congress dudes can’t figure out why you can filibuster so long without a break. How were you supposed to know the Senate would go into an extended session over the deforestation bill?”

“And I’m you both were glued to CSPAN for all 94 hours of it,” Astra comments, smiling at James, who now has his camera pointed down at the trio like a space telescope. She places her arms around the lower backs of both her boys, and draws them closer.

As she does, the crowd leaps to its feet at once, and _roars_.

“Mother, why is Aunt Kara crying?” Nathaniel asks over the cacophony.

The sensations are staggering: smells of hot pretzel bread and chili cheese hot dogs, the heat of the beaming sun, the grit of the field dirt on her arms, the berserk reaction of the crowd, their shouts, the intermittent organ chords from above the press box—it all forces her to turn her senses down for fear of overload. She filters, tries to focus on singular smells, singular touches, one sound—

It’s a very sharp, crisp smell of anti-perspirant. One that’s in the medicine cabinet back home, not hers, of course, because Kryptonians don’t wear it.

She focuses on the wrinkles in her boys’ shirts, the heavy jersey material Joshua wears, the light cotton of the t-shirt on Nathaniel.

Then one cry above all the others: Kara’s daughter, Ally, shouting at her highest, sing-songy pitch: “Axie!” the girl trills. “Axie! Axie!!!”

“Alexandra,” Astra turns, and Alex is already jogging past first base when they make eye contact. Clad in her DEO black Polo and camo trousers for show, the woman smiles through her tears as she rushes toward Astra.

“Boys,” Astra tugs on her sons’ shirts and they turn when prompted, smiles spreading over their faces when they catch site of Alex.

“Mom?” Josh’s voice cracks, but Nathaniel is already sprinting across the field.

“Back from service in North Africa—!”

Astra tunes out the loud speaker as she keeps pace with Joshua and runs toward Alex, who has stopped to crush Nathaniel against her on the pitcher’s mound.

Joshua is so big now he can lift Alex and Nathaniel up in a hug even as he hides his face in his Mom’s shoulder. Astra allows them their moment before Joshua extends his arm and pulls her into their crying, grateful huddle.

“Mom!” Joshua says, as Alex reaches up to rub between the numbers on the back of his jersey. “You’ve got… six more weeks—”

“I wasn’t about to miss all of your senior season,” Astra hears Alex mumble into Joshua’s neck, even as she squeezes him tighter. Astra holds Nathan close to her side as her wife and their oldest hug on the field, the crowd falling away in the distant background of their reunion. “And who else has the power to pull a Kryptonian off of the poor umps when they make a bad call?”

“Yeah, mother,” Nathaniel chimes in. “Even Ms. Grant ran the ‘Senator Decks Umpire at Son’s Baseball Game’ headline.”

“One time, Alexandra, and yet you continue—”

“Get over here Senator,” Alex pulls Astra in. “I know how to stop a three-day filibuster,” she says, and plants one on Astra before she can protest.

“ _Mom_ ,” Joshua reddens to his ears, and it’s not from the sunburn he got from the three-game series against North Central last weekend.

Alex releases Astra, a little breathless, to the howls and cheers of the stands.

“Come on, everybody,” Alex directs them back toward the third base dugout while the remaining seniors and their families hug it out, then applaud their retreat. “Josh has got a game to play, and if we don’t get off the field, your aunt is probably going to fly down here herself.”

Astra throws a look back up towards the stands; it’s true. James has got one hand on Ally, the other on Kara’s shoulder, pressing down to keep her from floating and giving herself away. Her smile could light the entire stadium for the upcoming night game.

“Alright, Josh,” Alex nudges Joshua off toward the dugout, leans against the fencing as he puts his shin guards on. “Remember how we talked about swaying, just a little to frame that inside pitch.”

“Got it, Mom.”

“And you’ve been practicing with Carlos on the throw-downs—”

“Alexandra, if I am not allowed to assault the umpires, you are not allowed to coach from the stands,” Astra chides.

“I’m in the dugout.”

“Danvers!” Joshua’s coach barks.

“Gotta go, Mom. Thanks so much for being here.”

“Wouldn’t miss it,” Alex tells him, smiling as he dons his chest guard and gathers up the mask, then takes to the field with his teammates.

“Nathaniel, go calm your aunt,” Astra instructs.

Nathan, gangly limbed with his mop of curly brown hair, bounds up the concrete steps of the dugout and into the stands, bouncing on the balls of his feet as he walks. He doesn’t have his brother’s physical grace, but Astra believes he’ll grow into his body sooner rather than later. She’s seen soldiers with much less coordination make plenty of progress.

“When do you go back to D.C. for session?” Alex asks, pausing at the base of the stands. They’re tucked back in a little corner out of the way, still able to watch Joshua as he catches each of the warm-up pitches. Just over ten years, and their boys have grown so beautifully.

“I have twelve days,” Astra says. “Though I might can manage thirteen, if I take the… _jet_.”

“Oh yes, the ‘jet’,” Alex nods playfully, wrapping her arms around Astra’s waist. “It still amazes me that your staff thinks you book your own plane tickets back and forth across the country.”

“Flying on my own reduces my carbon footprint.”

“I saw some of your filibuster on the news,” Alex says. “We had a livestream going once we got back to Tunis. You were brilliant, of course.”

“And the Daxamite rebellion?” Astra asks. “The skirmishes have been getting more violent in the dessert.”

“Taken care of, at least for now. We imprisoned the three main commanders who kept leading the raids, orchestrated a trading deal with the Tunisian government, facilitated by the DEO’s North African branch. J’onn’s still overseeing the construction of their sanctuary… found an oasis in the Sahara, way off grid. They have no desire to integrate with humanity, so they’ve installed a mirage effect around the area to keep people out.”

“But you’re home for a while now?” Astra asks, letting her arms fly up to rest on Alex’s shoulders.

“J’onn’s giving me some leave time. Says five months is too long to be gone from you guys.”

“Hmm, remind me to have my staff send the Martian my regards,” Astra says, leaning in to peck Alex on the lips.

“You could tell him yourself. He’ll be home soon,” Alex smirks. “As shown by your stint on the Senate floor, that mouth of yours is _marvelous_.”

“I can think of many other things to do with it,” Astra says, as their lips lock more urgently and their hands roam recklessly.

“As-Astra,” Alex gasps, breaking away, reluctant and flushed. “Our son’s got his last game this afternoon. He’s not going to appreciate his moms going at it under the bleachers.”

“I know,” Astra replies, fiddling with the collar of Alex’s polo. “I have missed you, though.”

“I missed you, too,” Alex says, taking her hand and pulling them up toward the stands. “But we make it work okay,” Alex reaffirms. “Let’s go.”

“Anywhere with you, Alexandra,” Astra follows and they settle in front of James and an ecstatic Kara. The first batter walks up to the plate and Josh turns over his shoulder quickly, gives the Kryptonian salute that is his custom to his family, and then catches the first screwball.

“Haaah!” the ump calls, pointing his finger to indicate strike one.

“Must have known you were coming, Aunt Astra,” Kara teases, as Ally clambers down from James’s arms and into Alex’s lap.

“Love you, Axie!” Ally chirps, heedless of the action on the field. Aunt Axie is back, which means Kara’s daughter is in for an entertaining afternoon of nose stealing.

“I love you, too, Little ‘Lura,” Alex replies, scrunching her face up comically for Ally’s benefit. “C’mon, get your pom-pom,” Alex says, twisting Ally in her lap so she can watch. “See Josh behind the plate?”

“Joshie!”

Nathaniel pulls out his calculus textbook and dips his head low, glancing up every so often to keep eyes on his brother.

“You’re to put that away when he’s up to bat,” Astra chides her youngest, petting at the long, wayward curls on his head. They look remarkably like her own, before she got her hair cut for her first run in state senate several years back.

“Yes, Mother,” Nathaniel huffs, brushing her hand off.

Astra catches Alex’s eyes on her, her wife’s chin propped atop Ally’s head.

_I love you_ , Alex mouths in her direction.

Astra takes Alex’s free hand and squeezes. _Love you, too._

The crack of the bat draws their attention back to the field. Pop-up foul, high and drifting towards the first base dugout, well out of reach due to the larger proportions of the Minor League field—until Josh Danvers tears his mask off and makes the diving save, emerging from the visitor’s dugout with the ball in his mitt after a play worthy of a Top Ten spot on _Sportscenter_.

“Yeah, Josh!” Nathaniel calls, his calculus book tossed by the wayside.

“Joshie!!!” Ally wails, and smacks Alex in the face with her pompom.

Astra rises to clap, to cheer, and feels her heart swell with such pride, such contentment, she might even allow the boys another movie night at Winn’s house.

As much as she loves the feel of the sun on her cheeks, the cheers for and from her family, the pride of her job… she’s just as ready to hold Alex close again.

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who watched one of those YouTube compilation vids of surprise military family reunions?
> 
> *raises hand* *sniffles*
> 
> I have never, EVER written characters with kids who don't already have kids in the show, but now the headcanons will not leave me alone. The love for General Danvers runs deep, y'all. Oh, and y'all best believe if Kara had a daughter she'd be named Alura, or Ally, for short :D


End file.
